A Musa
by XL Nozes
Summary: Tinha coisas que eu precisava fazer. Eu precisava de um novo emprego. Eu precisava chegar no horário. E eu definitivamente precisava mudar de vida. A única coisa que eu não precisava era de Edward Cullen me atrapalhando em cada passo. Aparentemente, essa era a única coisa que eu conseguiria. [OOC] [Alerta: conteúdo para maiores de 18 anos]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem.

 **Alerta:** Conteúdo para maiores de 18 anos no terceiro capítulo.

 **Capítulos:** 1 de 4

Algo que me ocorreu enquanto eu estava lendo O Capital.

* * *

 **-o-**

 **\- A Musa -**

 **-o-**

* * *

Eu sabia que isso aconteceria. Tinha feito de tudo para evitar, programado o dia com cuidado para me deixar exausta antes de deitar. Mas coisas importantes para mim me causavam insônia e essa era a vida.

Tinha tentado me convencer na semana anterior que essa prova não era importante. Cheguei a pensar que havia conseguido.

Obviamente, eu estava errada.

Folheei o último livro do Jaime Osorio tentando me deixar sonolenta. Uma olhada para o celular na mesinha de cabeceira me disse que eram onze e meia. Onze e trinta e dois, na verdade, mas eu estava tentando fingir que não estava contanto minutos. Se eu pegasse no sono nesse exato instante, eu dormiria seis horas.

Menos tarde do que eu havia imaginado. Decidi terminar o capítulo antes de apagar a luz e tentar alguma técnica respiratória.

Eu não podia estragar essa prova.

Como a maior parte das pessoas que precisavam trabalhar para sobreviver, eu tinha um trabalho que eu odiava: era parte do RH de uma mega loja de produtos de encanamento.

Na prática, isso significa ficar acobertando as diversas formas como os donos (que tinham a bunda cheia de dinheiro) exploravam pobres trabalhadores que não tinham exatamente muita opção de emprego.

Meu amigo de infância insistia que eu não podia me manter assim. Que eu não tinha sobrevivido a uma graduação de quatro anos enquanto trabalhava como caixa de supermercado para terminar em algo tão desumano como isso.

Se me perguntassem como eu havia parado nesse emprego, eu não saberia responder.

Mentira, eu saberia.

Depois de me graduar havia precisado urgentemente de um emprego. Os anos me sustentando como caixa haviam me feito acumular algumas dívidas que precisavam ser pagas. Nem todos tinham a sorte de contar com o apoio financeiro dos pais depois dos 18 anos. Por mais que a minha mãe tentasse, os nossos recursos eram limitados demais para ela conseguir me sustentar vivendo na capital. Enfim, pensar nas coisas que a vida havia me forçado a fazer não me levaria a lugar nenhum.

A prova era a primeira etapa de um concurso para o Ministério do Trabalho e Emprego. Um cargo de baixo escalão, mas algo que poderia me ajudar a mudar a vida de outras pessoas e sobreviver ao mesmo tempo. Ao invés de ajudar gente com grana a explorar os outros, eu estaria tentando proteger o trabalhador.

Voltei para o meu livro e tentei ler um parágrafo antes de perceber que não havia absorvido nada. Apaguei a luz e me joguei nas técnicas respiratórias de indução de sono.

O alarme me acordou às seis horas. A última vez que eu tinha dado uma olhada no celular os números marcavam duas e quarenta a seis.

Eu me sentia péssima. Eu provavelmente aparentava estar péssima.

Me arrastei para o banheiro e me ceguei com a luz recém acessa. Conseguia enxergar uma garota zumbi no espelho entre as minhas longas piscadas cheias de ramela.

Yup, olheiras, olhos vermelhos, pele manchada. O bom é que tudo isso era um reflexo de como o meu cérebro se sentia - caótico.

Pensei em tirar um cochilo depois do banho. Eu tinha me programado para chegar à rodoviária (a prova seria na cidade vizinha e eu já havia comprado a passagem de ida) quarenta e cinco minutos antes.

Eu podia usar uma meia hora a mais de sono, não?

Não, eu não podia. Não me permitiria perder essa prova por algum atraso. A viagem consistia em um ônibus de meia hora até a rodoviária, uma viagem de pouco mais de 3h até a cidade, outro ônibus de mais outra meia hora até o colégio estadual onde aconteceria a prova. Os portões seriam fechado às 13h30 e eu planejava estar lá às 13h.

Eu pretendia não perder nenhum dos ônibus.

Uma sacola com comidas e um sanduíche para ser meu almoço me esperavam na geladeira. Uma roupa confortável estava separada na cadeira do quarto.

Uma bola de nervosismo se acomodou na minha garganta.

Tinha o pressentimento de que tudo daria errado.

 **-o-**

A camiseta que eu havia escolhido para a viagem estava apertada, a calça de moleton parecia escorregar pelos meus quadris e minha jaqueta simplesmente não me deixava na temperatura certa. Tudo no meu corpo parecia errado.

O objetivo desse dia não era estar bonita ou apresentável, era atingir o máximo de conforto possível para fazer a minha prova com calma. E eu não estava confortável.

Amarrei o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e senti o couro cabeludo repuxar. Soltei o cabelo e deixei o elástico no punho.

A mochila, que continha todas as minhas refeições e a água necessária para o dia, além dos documentos para a viagem e para a prova, parecia pesada e machucava a minha clavícula.

Argh.

Nem uma maldita coisa podia dar certo hoje?

Eu estava exalando desconforto e qualquer um podia sentir isso a distância. Até Edward Cullen.

Edward era um desses caras meio estranhos, que variava entre simpatia e descaso sem um padrão muito claro. Ele parecia ter dificuldade em manter contato visual por muito tempo e ficava te encarando quando não estavas olhando para ele. Nas primeiras vezes, foi estranho (para não dizer assustador). Eu só fui entender o que estava acontecendo quando Angela, a vizinha de baixo, havia me explicado que ele tinha algum tipo de estresse pós-traumático (algo a ver o pai dele e tortura durante a ditadura militar). Eu fui instantaneamente de ter medo dele para ter pena. Meu pai havia sido um dos "desaparecidos" pela ditadura, minha mãe uma das torturadas. Eu sabia o que ele estava sentindo.

Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

O que importa é que hoje nós coincidimos saindo dos nossos apartamentos. Na verdade, eu saindo e ele entrando. Ele olhou de relance para mim antes de olhar uma segunda vez e fixar os olhos. Ele olhou uma terceira e quarta vez. A essa altura, eu já estava a um metro dele, indo em direção às escadas.

\- Vai dar tudo certo, Bella - murmurou, antes de se enfiar dentro do apartamento.

Sim, até o vizinho com estresse pós-traumático sentiu o meu nervosismo à distância.

Irritada comigo mesma e querendo liberar um pouco de endorfinas, corri até o ponto. As endorfinas não ajudaram e agora eu estava 20 minutos adiantada para o ônibus.

Argh.

A movimentação de pessoas na livraria em frente ao ponto me chamou a atenção. Usualmente, era um lugar calmo em que eu gostava de tomar chocolate quente enquanto folheava livros. Hoje, ela era um formigueiro.

Ow.

Oooow, chocolate quente.

Isso era algo que liberaria todas as endorfinas do meu corpo.

Corri para a livraria para confirmar se a fila para para o café que ficava dentro deles. Nop, era, aparentemente, um autor famoso assinando livros. Ótimo.

Eu desviei das pessoas e fui direto para a minha droga de preferência. Era uma daquelas máquinas que preparavam tudo e, imediatamente, me arrependi por não ter feito isso em casa. A bebida estava quente e transbordante e eu segurei com a ponta dos dedos sentindo desde já o meu corpo ficar melado por dentro pelo açúcar excessivo.

Bebi o suficiente para sobreviver à multidão. A quantidade de pessoas havia aumentado e eu precisaria passar bem pelo meio delas para sair.

Argh.

"Aquela ali ó", "Nossa, é verdade!", "Será?", "Pode ser".

\- Com licença? - pedi para uma dupla por entre a qual eu não conseguiria passar de outra forma.

O homem me olhou com um sorriso confuso. A mulher sorriu inicialmente e depois alargou os olhos como se estivesse me indicando. Eu ouvi ela murmurando um "né" depois que eu saí.

Eu disse que estava irritada? Tomei um longo gole com esperanças de me acalmar. Logo eu estaria sozinha com o meu chocolate no ponto de oni-.

Eu senti o calor descer pela minha garganta e esquentar a minha barriga.

Mas pelo lado errado. Pelo maldito lado errado! Eu afastei o copo do corpo e olhei para a pessoa que havia acabado de esbarrar em mim. Edward Cullen me olhava com aquelas coisas enormes que ele chamava de olhos maiores que o normal. As mãos dele estavam na minha direção, como se ele não soubesse o que fazer com elas.

Eu olhei para baixo, por onde o chocolate havia entrado pela minha gola e corrido até a borda das minhas calças. Eu queria chorar. O que eu fazia? Eu corria para casa, tomava banho, trocava de roupa e torcia para chegar em tempo? Eu desistia de tudo e fazia a prova melada?

Mas eu não lido bem com choro ou desespero. Então eu fiz o que eu faço melhor.

\- Que bosta! Isso foi de propósito? Aquela frase de hoje de manhã foi uma piada?! Qual o teu problema?!

Eu sentia pelo canto dos meus olhos as cabeças virando. Eu não havia falando alto, mas eu havia falado com raiva. Edward estava com o queixo rígido me olhando, mais uma vez, fixamente. Ele ficou completamente vermelho (provavelmente tão irritado quando eu) e começou a olhar para os lados, como se o assunto entre nós tivesse acabado. Eu não havia esperado compaixão ou ajuda dele, mas isso não estava na minha lista de possíveis reações.

Eu precisava sair dali e resolver a minha vida. Ele havia dado um passo na minha direção eu dei um para trás. Lancei meu melhor olhar de "vai à merda" e me enfiei no banheiro. Valia mais a pena fazer a prova melada do que correr do risco de não fazê-la. Tirei a blusa e baixei as calças, pouco me importando com os olhares horrorizados. Me lavei com sabonete, água e papel toalha tentando me convencer a não pensar "não pode ficar pior" com o medo de que, se eu pensasse isso, ficaria.

Quando eu saí, Edward estava ainda olhando para a porta do banheiro, uma moça castanha de cabelos curtos parecia tentar acalmá-lo enquanto ele olhava de mim para ela. Ele passava as mãos constantemente pelo rosto e pelo cabelo, como se quisesse puxá-lo.

Fingi que não vi, já me sentido culpada por ter estourado em cima dele.

Na semana seguinte, quando eu estivesse melhor, eu bateria na casa dele e pediria desculpas. A última coisa que eu precisava agora era perder tempo e adicionar um pedido de desculpa à minha mente já caótica.

Eu estava me sentindo tão culpada que prestei pouca atenção na prova.

No ônibus de volta, eu já estava decidida a bater no apartamento dele e pedir desculpas. Ele não estava em casa. O que é bom, porque eu não tinha programado o que dizer anda. Antes de dormir, eu revi a cena do chocolate na minha cabeça e calculei que ninguém devia andar tomando um copo de chocolate quente e obstruindo a própria visão. Em alguns minutos, eu tinha certeza de que 80% da culpa do incidente era minha.

Saí um pouco mais cedo com a intenção de bater na porta dele. De novo sem resposta. Agora eu estava me sentindo mal. Ele nunca havia feito nada intencionalmente mal. Eu conseguia até sentir o quanto ele se esforçava para interagir e ser aberto e disponível.

Era possível que ele estivesse me evitando? Não respondendo a porta imaginando que sou eu?

Eu passei o dia enfurnada no trabalho. Fazendo o que eu mais odiava na vida, me convencendo de que o resultado da prova sairia em 15 dias e de que Edward não estava me ignorando.

Depois do terceiro dia sem resposta às minha batidas, eu tive certeza de que eu não era bem-vinda. Angela tinha me contado que o pai de Edward era um alto-escalão do exército e que havia decidido lutar pelo comunismo em meio à ditadura. A mãe de Edward havia descoberto e delatado o próprio marido. Edward era uma criança na época, mas filhos de comunistas precisavam ser "investigados" também.

Eu sabia como era. Eu só não havia sido "investigada" porque minha mãe havia me mandado para viver com a minha avó, no Uruguai, antes de ela e meu pai entrarem na clandestinidade.

Eu algum ponto, eu comecei a imaginar os tipos de torturas que eles faziam com crianças. Minha mãe nunca havia falado a respeito dos tempos em que ela ficou na prisão, mas eu sabia pelos outros relatos que praticamente todas as mulheres eram estupradas e que havia pequenos instrumentos de tortura "para crianças" com os quais eles ameaçavam as mães e as grávidas. Isso tudo foi material o suficiente para a minha imaginação.

Uma semana depois do incidente, eu recebi um pacote. O endereço de retorno era a mesma livraria onde tudo tinha acontecido. Na verdade, era um sala comercial que ficava no mesmo prédio.

O pacote era de uma loja no centro da cidade, um nome em uma língua estrangeira e que eu nem vou tentar pronunciar. Obviamente fora da minha escala de compras. Dentro havia um conjunto de roupas e uma carta no topo. Era de Edward.

 _Cara Senhorita Swan,_

 _Por favor, aceite o meu pedido de desculpas pelo meu péssimo comportamento na semana passada. O meu erro e a minha falta de ação após o fato são indesculpáveis._

 _Eu tentei substituir as roupas que eu arruinei, em um tentativa de reduzir os dados que lhe causei._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Edward Cullen._

Eu li a nota algumas vezes. Em cinco anos havia sido muito difícil conseguir mais de cinco palavras em seguida de Edward. Essa carta tinha palavras com várias sílabas, agrupadas em sentenças coerentes.

A raiva subiu de novo. Eu pretendia me desculpar primeiro e agora ele havia estragado todo o processo. Eu respirei algumas vezes. A última coisa que eu havia falado para ele era "qual o teu problema?". Eu odiava quando as pessoas me perguntavam isso. Como se eu fosse culpada por não agir exatamente dentro do padrão de comportamento dos outros.

Eu era tão introvertida que eu não conseguia nem ser sociável com outros introvertidos.

Para terminar de me afundar, eu fui olhar o presente que eu teria que devolver. O conjunto era exatamente o que eu estava usando no dia. Uma jaqueta de couro, uma camiseta, uma calça de moleton e tênis. A única diferença é que eles eram a coisa mais confortável que poderia ter acontecido na minha vida. Tão macio que fazia o ar ficar preso na minha garganta. Apesar do óbvio grau de conforto, a roupa parecia muito mais conjuntada do que a que eu havia usado. Ou seja, isso era caro. Peguei o nome da marca na etiqueta e dei uma pesquisada.

Yup. Era caro.

E eu não podia aceitar.

E eu precisava embalar com cuidado e colocar em um canto remoto do apartamento para não estragar e devolvê-lo em paz.

Bati mais uma vez na porta dele, concluindo que ele estava fingindo que não estava em casa. Assim, falei sozinha no corredor, explicando que eu não estava brava, que eu só queria conversar e me desculpar.

Nada ainda. Fiz a mesma coisa na manhã seguinte.

Isso estava começando a sair do controle.

Faltavam 3 dias para o resultado do concurso. Decidi focar nisso. Depois eu pensava essa história com o Edward.

Mas… eu só precisava devolver essas roupas. E era melhor eu distrair a minha cabeça com outras coisas além do resultado do concurso. Olhei o endereço de retorno, descobri o telefone correspondente e liguei.

Editora À Esquerda, Lisa falando, como eu posso te ajudar? - respondeu uma voz simpática.

Eu gostaria de falar com Edward Cullen, por favor - tentei combinar com o tom simpático.

Eu sinto muito, ele não está disponível. Gostaria de deixar uma mensagem? - Lisa nem hesitou e eu senti que Edward nunca estava disponível para telefonemas. Fazia sentido, já que ele não era muito de conversar.

Eu tenho um pacote que eu preciso devolver para o Edward, será que posso deixar aí no escritório de vocês? - eu disse, na intenção de me livrar do estresse que era ter essa roupa dentro de casa.

O senhor Cullen está fora da cidade no momento. Eu não tenho certeza de quando ele volta - Lisa disse em uma clara tentativa de evitar o pacote.

Se eu levasse o pacote aí, vocês poderiam deixar no escritório dele ou algo assim? Eu realmente gostaria de devolver e não consigo achá-lo.

Houve um pequeno atraso antes de Lisa responder. Como se ela não soubesse o que dizer. Eu ouvi um falso começo antes de ela responder.

Sim, nós podemos segurar o pacote para o senhor Cullen. Só não sabemos quando ele o pegará.

Era bom o suficiente para mim. Eu só precisaria escrever uma nota explicando e toda essa história estaria terminada.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

Críticas construtivas são apreciadas.

Até!

Tia Nozes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem.

 **Alerta:** Conteúdo para maiores de 18 anos no terceiro capítulo.

 **Capítulos: 2** de 4

Algo que me ocorreu enquanto eu estava lendo O Capital.

Considerando o aumento no número de capítulos, precisei fazer algumas correções na primeiro.

* * *

 **-o-**

 **\- A Musa -**

 **-o-**

* * *

\- Obrigada - eu disse, obviamente aliviada. - Passo aí em, no máximo, uma semana para deixar o pacote.

Levou 5 tentativas até eu conseguir escrever uma nota para Edward. Eu tinha que expressar o meu constrangimento pela minha reação, absolvê-lo de qualquer responsabilidade e, graciosamente, devolver o presente. Não era exatamente algo fácil de colocar em palavras. Quando, finalmente, surgiu algo que não me deixou irritada (eu mencionei como sou ruim com palavras?) eu coloquei cuidadosamente em cima da caixa com a roupa.

O motivo de eu ter protelado a entrega é que as minhas férias começavam na semana seguinte. Originalmente, eu as havia pedido para pouco antes da prova do concurso (para pode estudar), mas a burocracia da empresa havia me jogada para algumas semanas depois, sem chance de discussão.

Isso me levou a uma semana de nervosismo - uma mistura entre esperar o resultado do concurso e ter que entregar a caixa.

Parte disso se resolveu quando as notas saíram. Terceiro lugar na classificação! Em perspectiva de ser chamada. Por isso, eu manteria a notícia comigo mesma por mais algum tempo. Haveria uma entrevista com os quatorze primeiros colocados para definir locais de trabalho.

Quando a derradeira quinta-feira (escolhida não por mim) para eu estrar de férias chegou, o dia estava nublado, com gotas eventuais de chuva que mais pareciam pairar no ar que cair.

Uma calça jeans qualquer, uma camiseta e a minha jaqueta de couro e eu estava pronta para enfrentar. Acho que, em algum momento, as pessoas começarão a perceber que eu uso a mesma jaqueta toda vez que preciso de apoio emocional.

Dane-se.

Cheguei em menos tempo que o esperado no prédio.

Me apresentei na recepção e recebi um cartão de visitante antes de pegar o elevador. A porta era de vidro, com uma jateado do logo da empresa. Não havia nenhuma campainha. Abri a porta e me esgueirei para dentro. A mesa da recepção deles estava vazia. Atrás da mesa, em uma área grande, um grupo de pessoas falava animadamente.

Ou estavam muito felizes com os próprios trabalhos ou algo bem específico havia dado certo.

\- Não pode ser! - exclamou um cara novo de camisa amarela e uma gravata bronze já meio desfeita. Eu olhei na direção dele, com intenção de seguir os seus olhos e achar o que era tão chocante, quando percebi que o foco dele era em mim.

As outras cabeças viraram, buscando a mesma coisa que eu havia, e pararam em mim. Algumas sorriam outras entravam em choque.

O constrangimento deu lugar à irritação a medida em que todos me encaravam.

\- Alice, isso é coisa tua? - o sorriso do cara aumentou enquanto ele gritava a pergunta.

Algumas pessoas se moveram na minha direção, eu dei um passo para trás. Eu estava sozinha, com muitas pessoas desconhecidas, segurando a caixa do presente com as duas mãos na altura do meu peito, como um escudo.

\- O que é coisa minha...? - isso vinha de uma mulher pequena de cabelos castanhos e curtos que vinha de uma sala ao lado. Ela estava folheando uma resma de folhas com uma expressão preocupada.

\- Contratou uma "Kristen" - o homem disse, apontando para mim. Alice parou e olhou para mim. Achei que, nesse ponto, era melhor em concluir a confusão.

\- Oi, o meu nome é Isabella Swan - eu falei um pouco para dentro. - Eu estou tentando devolver um pacote para Edward Cullen. - Eu estiquei os braços, indicando a caixa. Alice olhou para os papéis na mão dela. A expressão de confusão progredindo para uma de preocupação.

\- A garota do chocolate quente?

\- Sim. Na verdade, foi minha culpa e eu queria me desculpar - respondi, buscando esclarecer as coisas. - Ele me mandou isso como algum tipo de compensação, mas isso é… demais. E eu realmente preciso devolver.

Consegui observar pelo canto dos olhos enquanto os sorrisos desapareciam.

\- Céus, você não sabe quem é Kristen? - Alice perguntou, o tom progredindo para o pânico.

\- Eu realmente não sei de quem você estão falando. Olha, Edward é meu vizinho - eu estava em modo de defesa, eu sabia. - Eu acho que eu passei dos limites no outro dia e gostaria de nos deixar quites.

Alice olhou mais uma vez para os papéis nas mãos dela.

\- Jasper, você sabe onde está o Edward? - ela perguntou para o cara de amarelo.

\- Em uma das casas. Ele nunca me diz onde exatamente - ele respondeu, parecendo sutilmente frustrado.

\- Localize-o. Eu acabei de receber o novo capítulo e Edward Regis está a beira de um suicídio. Parece que Kristen traiu ele - Alice respondeu, abandonando o olhar confuso e me oferecendo um que parecia apenas ódio. Jasper parecia chocado e correu para o que eu imaginei ser a mesa dele. Todos os outros já estavam fazendo suas próprias tarefas.

\- Olha, eu só vou deixar isso aqui - eu disse, colocando a caixa na mesa. - Tem uma nota dentro. Só… diga para ele que eu sinto muito. - Eu queria fugir. Não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo e, realmente, não queria saber. Girei nos meus calcanhares e tentei escapar.

\- Isabella, espera! - Alice chamou, para evitar que eu continuasse - Tem algo que você precisa saber. - Eu virei, mas continuei a minha lenta saída, agora de ré. Alice andava rapidamente na minha direção. Eu via nada além de um novo problema nos olhos dela.

\- Eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo e, na real, eu não quero saber - eu respondi, meio freneticamente. Ela parou quando percebeu o quão confusa eu estava.

\- Você mudou o cabelo faz mais ou menos um ano, né? - Alice perguntou calmamente - E essa jaqueta é a tua favorita, né? - diversas cabeças apareceram, obviamente interessadas nas respostas. Eu parei.- Marrom é a sua cor favorita, você prefere carne mal passada e tem alergia a camarão.

Eu a encarei. Chocada pelas informações.

\- O que está acontecendo?

Parece que Edward escreveu um pouco sobre você - Alice explicou com o princípio de um sorriso.

\- E todos vocês leem as coisas que ele escreve? - perguntei, olhando para os diversos rosto que esperavam a minha reação. A minha raiva estava começando a subir. Eu me sentia como parte de uma grande piada.

\- Metade do país lê os trabalhos dele - Jasper respondeu a sua mesa - Nós estávamos comemorando a marca dos 75 milhões.

Eu nunca havia ouvido falar de Edward Cullen fora do apartamento.

\- Ele usa um pseudônimo - Alice respondeu a pergunta não feita. Eu estava tentando reprisar as conversas que tive com Edward na minha cabeça, tentando lembrar em quais momentos eu havia repassado essas informações. Alguns encontros de corredor. Uma vez em uma reunião do condomínio. Meus olhos se moveram para a caixa de presente sobre a mesa.

\- Sob qual pseudônimo? - pegando a caixa e apoiando-a contra o quadril. Não havia como não entregá-la pessoalmente agora. E falar tudo o que eu pensava desse asno que havia colocado minhas informações pessoais em um livro sem nem ao menos me informar.

\- Confidencialmente? - perguntou e eu acenei. - Robert Pattinson -, ela respondeu.

\- _O_ Robert Pattinson? Por que ele escreveria sobre mim? Melhor, _o que_ ele escreve sobre mim?

\- Sim, _o_ Robert Pattinson. Talvez você gostaria de ler um pouco e nós podemos resolver isso - Alice sugeriu e acenou para o seu escritório. Eu a segui e sentei em uma das cadeiras de couro que circundavam a mesa.

\- Isso chegou agorinha. Está meio tosco, precisa ser lapidado - explicou e, com a voz um pouquinho mais agressiva, continuou - É algo bem diferente dos trabalhos anteriores. Parece que a Rainha Branca é mais despótica do que se havia imaginado.

\- Quem é a Rainha Branca? - perguntei folheando as mais de cento e cinquenta páginas impressas.

\- Você, se as minhas suposições estão corretas - se sentou ao meu lado. - Edward Regis chamou Kirsten assim na primeira vez que a viu, em uma exposição sobre Elizabeth Woodville. Era a ideia inicial dos livros. Incorporar a história de Elizabeth a um contexto da Ditadura Civil-Militar brasileira, uma visão de Edward Regis se apaixonando por ela. Ou, ao menos, eu achei que fosse isso. Kirsten, a nossa Elizabeth, é um mistério. Até o último livro, ela tinha algum tipo de relacionamento e nós a víamos surgir esporadicamente. Como se a história girasse ao redor dela, mas sem tocá-la. Cada vez que ela surge, Edward Regis se desmonta, esquece da resistência, da militância e da revolução.

\- Edward Regis?

\- O herói das novelas de Pattinson, ou do nosso Edward. Você realmente nunca tinha ouvido sobre isso antes?

\- Não. Isso tudo é… tão estranho. Edward tem dificuldade em me dizer um oi no corredor. Por que eu?

\- Só… lê o texto. Os cinco últimos capítulos será o suficiente - disse e saiu do escritório.

Eu tinha lido cinco páginas e já tinha a sensação de estar olhando em um espelho. Eu corei nas melhores partes e me encolhi nos meus defeitos. Como ele descrevia, não eram tão ruins como eu havia pensando. O meu queixo, que eu sempre havia pensando que era quadrado demais, ele via como o sinal da mulher forte e independente que eu era. E não havia como pensar de outra forma. Em cada página que Kristen aparecia, ela fazia Edward se questionar em todos os pontos mais centrais da vida dele, como se ela o instigasse a ser alguém melhor, mais convicto, mais estudioso. Ela era uma das figuras femininas mais fortes que eu já havia visto em uma ficção.

Eu me senti elogiada e ao mesmo tempo incapaz de viver para atingir esse ideal que Edward havia estabelecido com base em mim. Talvez ele tivesse se baseado apenas na minha aparência física. Sim. Era o mais provável.

No capítulo penúltimo capítulo as coisas mudavam drasticamente. Em meio a aparição pública de um dos generais da ditadura, Edward está tentando não ser visto enquanto coleta informações. Na pressa de sair do campo de visão de um militar conhecido, ele esbarra na Kristen. Ele não tem tempo de entender o que está acontecendo antes de ela acenar, indicando para o militar que ele deve olhar naquela direção e então, desaparece, nunca sabendo o que acontece depois.

Há uma perseguição pelo militar que o vê, graças à Kristen, um acidente.

O último capítulo descreve apenas a desistência de Edward. Esmagado sob um carro, Edward não tem forças para mover-se. Por alguns instantes, penso que entraremos no clichê de ele ser resgatado por Kristen. Os minutos passam e espero que seus irmãos de militância apareçam. Mas nada acontece.

Eu não tinha muita certeza sobre como uma ofensa havia terminado em uma morte metafórica. Estava parcialmente preocupa com o estado mental de alguém assim.

Eu era um péssimo ser humano.

\- Então, terminou? - era Alice, apenas com a cabeça para dentro da sala.

Acenei.

\- O que achou?

\- Que… eu o machuquei. - Eu tinha que aprender a não descontar as minhas frustrações nas outras pessoas. Não há como saber se alguém tem condições de lidar com as palavras que jogamos nelas.

\- Olha… Eu sei que isso te pegou meio de surpresa - ela disse, no tom mais compreensivo até agora. - Edward sente as coisas um pouco mais intensamente que a maioria. Isso é ótimo para os livros, mas pode ser um pouco doloroso para ele. Talvez você devesse falar com ele. Explicar que você não está chateada.

Eu não conseguia ter certeza se ela estava preocupada ou se queria garantir a galinha dos ovos de ouro dela.

\- Mas é isso o que eu tenho tentando fazer! - me defendi. - Foi um acidente ao qual eu reagi mal por estar muito nervosa.

\- Se eu conseguisse colocar vocês na mesma sala, você se desculparia? - ela peguntou, sondando se eu não deixaria as coisas ainda piores conversando com ele.

\- Claro. É o mínimo.

Eu não tinha certeza se eu confiava nela. Mas eu poderia pensar sobre isso depois e só se fosse necessário.

\- Bom - ela sorriu, aliviada demais para o meu gosto. - Jasper descobriu que ele está ficando na casa de um amigo que está fora do país. Ele não está respondendo ao telefone, você teria até lá.

\- Lá?

\- São Paulo.

Urgh. Eu odeio essa cidade. Como uma garota vinda de cidade do interior, era particularmente difícil para mim lidar com todo aquele movimento.

Eu tinha a desculpa do trabalho. Eu podia dizer que não seria liberada.

Nop, eu não conseguiria mentir.

\- Eu não tenho o dinheiro para pegar um avião para São Paulo.

Isso era verdade.

\- Eu dou um jeito.

Sem desculpas. Nem para mim, nem para ela.

\- Foi só um chocolate quente. Acho que podemos esperar até que ele volte.

\- Isabella, o meu escritor mais produtivo acabou de matar o personagem principal da série. Eu tenho a impressão de que ele não vai voltar.

Eu olhei para os papéis na minha mão, então para os meus pés. Ainda sem encará-la, perguntei:

\- Vocês vão se encarregar de todas as despesas?

\- Todas. Você pode ficar com a consciência limpa e Edward volta a não ter matado o personagem principal. - Yup, eu tinha razão, a prioridade provavelmente era curar a galinha dos ovos de ouro dela. Eu precisava apenas aceitar que nós estávamos usando uma a outra.

\- Certo… então. Acho que estou indo para São Paulo - declarei com pouca confiança.

Lisa levou uns trinta minutos para estabelecer o meu itinerário, conforme especificações da Alice. Eu apenas precisava levar o meu próprio corpo e a minha mala para o aeroporto na manhã seguinte. Alice sugeriu mandar um carro para me pegar, mas isso passava os limites da minha moralidade.

O voo não era muito longo, mas o tempo de espera no aeroporto é sempre um incômodo. Além disse, havia uma escala. Peguei os dois primeiros livros da trilogia, que Alice havia me cedido, e comecei a lê-los. Logo de cara percebi duas coisas, Kristen era mais adequada aos padrões de beleza que eu, porque apenas isso justificava a minha segunda observação, ela era muito confiante nela mesma. Aliás, eu gostava mais dela do que de mim, pela forma como Edward a descrevia.

Não porque ela fosse perfeita, mas porque ela lutava para ser aquilo que ela queria ser. Era como se alguém tivesse pegado o ponto mais marcante da minha história e transformado em uma poesia de superação, era uma homenagem.

Peguei um ônibus no aeroporto mesmo e, então, um táxi. Não gostar de me locomover em uma cidade grande não queria dizer não ter a capacidade para isso.

A casa ficava em um dos bairros de elite, claramente diferente do condomínio que Edward e eu dividíamos. Alice havia conseguido um hostel a três quadras a pé. A reserva era de um dia, com a intenção de eu resolver tudo isso o quanto antes, mas havíamos deixado a passagem de volta em aberto. Havia apenas eu no meu quarto, não parecia uma época de grande movimento. Eram quatro horas da tarde e eu tinha algum tempo para juntar meus pensamentos e decidir como fazer isso.

Depois de responder a mensagem de Alice avisando que havia chegado bem e que tentaria falar com Edward ainda aquela noite, eu me deitei na cama.

Eu não sabia como lidar com pessoas. Eu era grossa. Alice provavelmente conseguia cheirar isso de longe, não é à toa que ela estava tão ansiosa.

O meu celular apitou de novo, apenas ela dizendo que, desde que eu garantisse que Edward entendesse que eu não o odiava, tudo estaria bem.

Ok.

Certo.

Eu conseguiria deixar isso claro.

Tomei um banho e coloquei a segunda roupa mais confortável que eu tinha, porque obviamente a primeira tinha lembranças ruins associadas, e decidi ir bater à porta dele.

Daria tudo certo.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

Críticas construtivas são apreciadas.

Agradecimentos a Mandy, Samanta e A pelos comentários :D

Respondendo a Sam, sim, eu situei ela no Brasil. Por uma mistura de interesse no período de Ditadura Civil-Militar e de preguiça de estudar o suficiente outro país para não falar besteira (risos).

Até!

Tia Nozes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem.

 **Alerta:** Conteúdo para maiores de 18 anos no último capítulo.

 **Capítulos:** 3 de 4

Algo que me ocorreu enquanto eu estava lendo O Capital.

* * *

 **-o-**

 **\- A Musa -**

 **-o-**

* * *

Eu esperava que a caminhada ajudasse a me acalmar, mas uma expectativa que se mostrou muito mais otimista que a realidade. Quando cheguei à porta da casa, apesar de saber que eu não estava pronta para o que precisava ser feito, eu só queria que aquilo acabasse.

Toquei a campainha. Queria fixar os meus olhos na porta do outro lado da grade, mas não conseguia. Acobertei minha fraqueza olhando para as plantas com a expressão mais blasè que eu conseguia, algo me dizia que ele podia abrir ou não abrir a porta, eu não me importava.

Eu realmente era péssima pedindo desculpas.

Os barulhos do lado de dentro me indicaram que ele se aproximava e eu fixei a vista em uma folha específica, tão interessante que me mantinha absorvida demais nela mesma para eu reparar a perspectiva de abertura da porta.

Apenas quando pude ver os seus pés é que eu ergui os olhos. Ele estava de chinelos e havia dado um passo hesitante na minha direção.

Eu deveria falar, certo? Fui eu que apertei a campainha.

\- Ah… oi, Edward. - o sentimento de estar sendo idiota estava aumentando ridiculamente. Esta não foi a melhor decisão da minha vida. - Isso por de parecer meio estranho… E é estranho… - eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo com palavras.

\- Jantar? - ele perguntou. Meio que de lugar nenhum.

Era a minha chance de fugir do pedido de desculpas. E eu a agarrei instintivamente.

\- Sim - e me arrependi. Ela significava passar mais tempo com ele. Céus, o que eu estava pensando?

Ele acenou e eu me forcei a olhar nos seus olhos. Só agora eu havia percebido que nunca nos havíamos olhado diretamente por mais que alguns segundos consecutivos, todas as nossas conversas haviam acontecido com o rosto dele virado para o chão e o meu fazendo viagens entre todas as coisas no ambiente, incluindo, eventualmente, ele. Pessoas antissociais tem este tipo de problemas.

Edward abriu a grade. Acho que nós dois estávamos tão chocados que perdemos um minuto inteiro parados um em frente ao outro. Eu percebi que os olhos dele sorriam sozinhos no mesmo momento em que me toquei que eu precisava me mover para que ele pudesse passar.

\- Na real - o parei segurando-o pelo braço antes de perceber o que estava fazendo e largá-lo. - Eu só vim me desculpar.

\- Podes fazer isso enquanto comemos. Essa é a minha segunda refeição do dia e eu acredito que as coisas não são tão simples a ponto de isso demorar poucos minutos.

Eu dei passos na direção que ele seguira, mais por instinto que por qualquer coisa. Ele falava. E falava frases longas e bem elaboradas.

\- Você vem? - Só aí eu percebi que havia parado no meio do caminho. - Podemos fazer um jogo, se isso te deixar mais à vontade para conversarmos… O que você acha, Kristen?

O olhei, atônita. Ele estava me dando a chance de fazer algum tipo de encenação? De incorporar aquela mulher sobre a qual eu havia lido nos livros? Forte e confiante. Independente. Que jamais deixaria uma situação pegá-la desprevenida. A mulher que eu almejava ser.

\- Sim, Edward. - Essa seria a noite mais estranha da minha vida.

A caminhada foi feita em silêncio. Eu o seguia, aproveitando os minutos para me recompor e pensar como agiria. Ou melhor, como Kristen agiria. Edward não demonstrava nada, nem o nervosismo de sempre. Parecia quase como eu não estivesse ao seu lado.

Eu não tenho muita certeza de por quanto tempo caminhamos. Só depois pensei que deveria ter prestado atenção no caminho caso fosse preciso eu voltar sozinha para o hostel. Teria que me conformar chamando um táxi caso fosse necessário. As matizes do bairro haviam mudado. Estávamos em frente a um boteco. Limpo, mas um boteco.

Edward pegou uma mesa na rua e logo um garçom veio com os cardápios.

\- E aí, parceiro? - o meu colega de lanche apenas sorriu. Era aparente que eles se conheciam de antes. - Vou deixar cês escolherem com calma. Quando estiverem prontos me chamem.

Eu estava olhando, pensando o quanto eu queria comer o bacon, quando reparei que ele me olhava.

\- Que que foi? - Eu precisava aprender a ser menos grossa. Kristen não teria usado esse meio de defesa infantil para lidar com isso.

Ele pareceu menos surpreso com a minha grosseria que eu.

\- Eu estou feliz que você tenha vindo. - os olhos dele se suavizaram como se fossem um sorriso.

\- Eu vim pedir desculpas… Eu estava nervosa e costumo ser excessivamente agressiva em momentos de inseguran- eu tentei terminar, mas ele deu dois tapinhas no topo da minha mão que se encontrava sobre a mesa.

\- Você foi ótima. Eu não poderia ter escrito uma melhor reação. Você realmente é a Rainha Branca perfeita.

\- Tá, podemos explicar isso antes de continuar com a metáfora? - até quando eu não estava sendo grossa eu era mais grossa que a maioria das pessoas.

\- Há quase cinco anos eu te vi em uma exposição de Elizabeth Woodville. Era um momento da minha vida em que eu passava a maior parte do tempo no museu, eu não conseguia escrever. Vocês tinham o mesmo olhar. O de uma mulher com uma força subestimada pelos homens ao seu redor.

Eu o observei, tentando vasculhar na memória o último momento em que eu havia visitado um museu. Sem sucesso, desviei o assunto.

\- Mas você se mudou para o meu prédio.

\- Sim, uma coincidência que, nem se eu transformasse em livro, poderia ser justificada. Com os livros eu tive dinheiro suficiente para comprar um apartamento. Achei poético que ele fosse perto da onde eu te vi na exposição.

Ele sorriu de lado, como se estivesse se lembrando de alguma memória.

\- Não é à toa que a Kristen tem algumas tendências de direita às vezes. Eu as imaginei em ti e, como eu estava trabalhando só com uma foto da tua vida, a Kristen é meio uma ilusão no começo da série. Foi levar algum tempo até eu entender quem tu eras. A essa altura, só havia base na história para eu adicionar um ou outro hábito que eu percebia em ti. Eu achava divertido.

Ele deu de ombros. De certa forma, o jeito dele com a situação me deixava mais calma. Estava considerando a possibilidade de ele ser algum tipo de stalker. Tinha até deixado um bilhete no meu quarto explicando a situação caso eu fosse encontrada morta.

Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco dramática.

\- Já deu para perceber que eu não sou muito de direita?

Ele riu, acenando. Ao menos eu não fui tão grossa. Ou ele estava começando a entender o meu senso de humor.

\- E você nunca foi muito sociável no prédio. Quando li os livros, não fazia ideia de onde você conseguiu aquelas informações.

\- Você é uma pessoa excepcionalmente distraída enquanto anda e os meus anos de antissociabilidade mais extremos me fizeram um bom observador. Mas você tem razão. Eu intencionalmente evitava interações com você.

O choque dessa resposta direta deve ter aparecido no meu rosto, porque ele se arrumou na cadeira, inclinando-se mais para a frente e continuou:

\- Acho que eu estava constrangido por estar escrevendo sobre você sem que você soubesse. Eu não queria ter que lidar com a conversa que estamos tendo agora.

Nenhum de nós queria, aparentemente. Talvez fosse melhor deixar as coisas às claras o quanto antes para eu poder voltar para casa.

\- Alice parecia particularmente preocupada e insistente em que eu deixasse claro que não te odeio.

\- Pelos livros?

\- Pelo chocolate.

\- Mas você me odeia pelos livros?

\- Não… sei.

Eu odiava? Parecia tanto esforço para odiar alguém que havia escrito uma personagem que nem se parecia tanto assim comigo.

\- Não. Acho que não. Mas ela foi tão insistente que achei que te encontraria enclausurado.

\- Quando Alice me conheceu, eu estava no início do meu tratamento para Estresse Pós-Traumático. Acho que ela ainda não se adaptou aos resultados da terapia.

Eu acenei, sem querer perguntar muito mais. Apenas ligando alguns pontos.

\- Essa viagem não foi uma crise então?

\- Foi. Eu matei o meu personagem principal. Acho que eu tenho direito a uma crise.

\- Alice tinha a esperança de que, com a nossa conversa, esse não fosse o fim da história.

\- Alice tem um bom instinto.

\- Você vai mudar a história?

\- Não bem isso. Eu queria fazer a Kristen a personagem principal, mas não sei como você se sentiria sobre isso.

\- Eu não estou considerando que somos a mesma pessoal, então, não vejo como isso me afetaria.

Ele acenou.

\- Isso significa que você não se incomodou com o fato de eu ter colocado cenas de sexo explícito com alguém que tem a sua aparência em um livro?

Direto ao ponto. Muito direto ao ponto.

Eu corei.

Eu tinha corado nas cenas, mas não por pudor. Elas eram extremamente descritivas e, curiosamente, Kristen se parecia muito a mim no papel que ela desempenhava no sexo. Possivelmente, essa havia sido a única parte com a qual eu havia me identificado do livro.

\- As cenas são muito bem… detalhadas. E criativas.

Ok. Eu enfiei a cara no cardápio. Nós não havíamos pedido ainda e isso, repentinamente, pareceu muito importante para mim.

\- Essas costumam ser cenas que eu deixo se escreverem sozinhas. Talvez por isso pareçam mais criativas que o resto do livro.

Eu não tinha querido dizer isso. Mas o fato de eu não precisar mais conversar sobre isso me fez ficar calada.

\- Eu acho que vou pedir um xis - eu balbuciei, os joelhos colados um no outro enquanto eu tentava achar uma posição confortável. Era uma sensação que sempre acontecia durante o meu período fértil, mas era incomum fora dele. Eu tinha considerado por um breve momento que isso poderia ser tema da conversa, mas achei que seria tão constrangedor que ele jamais traria o assunto a tona. Muito menos eu.

Ele acenou e passou os olhos pelo boteco, atrás do nosso garçom. Fizemos o pedido e ficamos em silêncio.

Ao mesmo tempo em que essa conversa toda estava sendo constrangedora, eu não queria exatamente que ela acabasse nesse instante. Eu estava falando com o cara de esquerda que, por enquanto e pelos seus livros, não era um esquerdomacho. Ele havia arrumado uma forma interessante de militância, escrevendo sobre a possibilidade de um mundo diferente do capitalismo. Ele tinha uma história de vida de resistência, havia muita coisa a ser descoberta e, no mínimo, isso me mantinha intrigada.

Eu precisava arrumar um assunto.

\- Acho que a mudança de um personagem principal para outro não implica, necessariamente, na morte do primeiro.

Os olhos dele, antes da rua, se voltaram para mim.

\- Não, não necessariamente.

\- Eles poderiam até dividir o papel principal. Alternar entre eles. Algo assim… Desculpa, eu não sou muito boa de crítica literária.

Ele sorriu com os olhos antes de acenar a cabeça, mas não falou nada. Ao invés disso, ele ficou me observando. Eu tentei manter meus olhos nos dele, mas a minha timidez não tinha superado isso ainda. E o fato de que eu estava lembrando de uma cena de sexo específica do livro dele não estava ajudando.

\- Nós vamos pegar algo para beber?

\- Eu aceito o que você sugerir.

O meu lado tímido queria um destilado. O meu lado nacionalista queria cachaça.

\- Cachaça?

Ele sorriu com os olhos de novo. Eu tive que forçar a memória para lembrar se o havia visto sorrir com os lábios. Nada me vinha à mente, possivelmente porque eu não estava prestando atenção antes.

Fiz sinal para o garçom. Pedi uma garrafa da cachaça da casa.

\- Talvez eu precise da sua ajuda.

Eu o olhei de forma interrogativa para me poupar de ter que responder.

\- Eu realmente gostaria que a Kristen se parecesse mais a você. Não sei se deixei claro antes, mas admiro muito a mulher que você é e basear a história na realidade é o mínimo que posso fazer como um homem tentando descrever uma mulher. E acho que isso pode acontecer com o amadurecimento natural da personagem ao longo da história, mas eu me sentiria mais à vontade, como pró-feminista, se uma mulher pudesse me guiar nesse caminho.

Céus, ele havia se chamado de "pró-feminista". Acho que era a primeira vez que eu via um homem dizer isso na minha frente. Deixando claro que ele não estava na posição de se julgar feminista e me dando a autorização para questionar isso.

\- Alice não poderia fazer esse papel?

\- Poderia. Mas eu gostaria que a personagem se parecesse a ti e a forma mais honesta de fazer isso seria conversando contigo. Te conhecendo.

Ele tinha razão. E, ao mesmo tempo, eu sentia que essa era uma forma concreta de pedir perdão por ter usado da minha imagem, mesmo que vagamente.

Movi os pés, tentei afastar o tronco da mesa. Eu me sentia fisicamente atraída por ele. Isso tinha ficado bem claro quando li as cenas com o rosto dele em mente. Estar atraída fisicamente não me assustava. Considerar que ele seria uma pessoa da qual eu me aproximaria para, ao menos, uma amizade, sim.

\- Mas é possível? Mudar a personagem, eu digo.

\- Acho que sim, acho importante que sim. Reforçar a ideia de que nós podemos nos desconstruir e nos reconstruir como pessoas diferentes é importante. E que o primeiro passo é reconhecer as nossas limitações. Mais que isso, buscá-las.

Nossos lanches chegaram no meio da fala dele.

Fazia tanto tempo que eu não comia um xis-bacon que me distraí por alguns minutos.

\- Não quero dar a ideia de que é possível amar uma pessoa à distância, ou de que uma atração inicial sozinha possa levar a um relacionamento duradouro. Por isso, eles não podem ficar juntos no livro, não por enquanto.

\- Precisas construir uma relação real para os dois?

\- Sim. Por isso que acho que há espaço para ela mudar. O que ele via dela não era suficiente para constitui-la como uma pessoa, complexa na existência dela.

Eu tinha quase certeza de que essa era uma indireta. Quase.

A pergunta verdadeira era se eu queria me comprometer a passar algum tempo com ele. Para ajudar a "construir a personagem".

\- Eu gosto da mulher que eu sou, mas jamais teria imaginado ela como um tipo de exemplo.

Ele sorriu com os olhos e eu ri por dentro.

\- Tu és de alguma linha do feminismo?

A pergunta me surpreendeu. Primeiro, porque as pessoas aglutinavam as feministas todas em um único espaço, segundo porque eu não esperava que alguém gostaria de conversar sobre isso.

\- Classista - respondi. Admito que foi teste. Queria ver se ele sabia do que se tratava.

\- Marxista?

Na mosca.

Acenei para não parecer excessivamente empolgada.

O problema é que eu estava. Encontrar pessoas que entendessem o suficiente sobre os temas para conseguirem chegar às conclusões sozinhas era raro. E abria portas para interação com ele. Eu só precisava ter certeza de uma coisa.

\- Também?

Eu tive quase certeza de que ele dobrou os lábios, o corpo inteiro dele pareceu se mexer, como se mais leve.

\- Achei que fosse óbvia a linha meio comunista do livro.

\- Um pouco.

O meu sanduíche já estava quase no fim. O meu copinho de cachaça estava na metade. A sensação súbita de que eu estava gostando mais dessa conversa do que eu deveria me fez virá-lo de uma única vez.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

Eu não tenho como me desculpar pela demora além de dizer que minha vida anda caótica em nível profissional e pessoal. Sinto muito :T

Admito que me achei essa cena particularmente difícil de escrever. Tanto que não achei que havia clima para o conteúdo para maiores de 18 anos no momento. Ele ficará para o último capítulo :D

Em virtude de ter demorado muito a postar, estou postando agora, sem nenhuma revisão. Se alguma de você encontrar algum erro, por favor indiquem para que eu possa consertá-lo :D

Abraços,

Tia Nozes.


End file.
